fwhat friends are for? or what love is for?
by AnimeDreamers45
Summary: Chrno, Rosette, and Az, are all bnest friends. But what will happen when Rosette discovers unknown feelings for Chrno and will he feel the same?
1. Default Chapter

"Chrno wait up! Cried Rosette

Chrno turned around to see her crying.

"Rosette what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Asked Chrno

"Oh Chrno everything! I cant do anything right anymore! I always mess up the missions and I'm always in trouble!" she cried

Chrno looked at his friend with a puzzled yet sympathetic look.

"Rosette its ok...please don't cry. You do a lot of things right you've just had some bad missions that's all" Chrno said trying to calm her down.

He dried her eyes and gave her a hug. "Your beautiful Rosette Christopher and your soul is even prettier," He whispered into her ear

Rosette Smiled and hugged him tighter. "Thanks Chrno I had a bad day" she told him

"No worries, just put on that beautiful smile for me," He said

THE OFFICE

Sister Katie and Reverend Remington watched the two from her office.

"How can Rosette turn to him? He's a demon and yet she trust him," Said sister Katie

"She turns to him because she knows him. There Best Friends and she knows no matter what they'll always be together. Rosette knows him better then anyone in the world." Replied Reverend Remington

"And its obvious she head over heals for him...Rosette is such a loving girl and she is so pure hearted, sometimes I don't know what to do with her." Sister Katie said back

"Sister Katie Chrno is a good guy, he loves Rosette and would do anything for her. Maybe we should all try to get to know him. I know him quite well. Rosette talked about him all the time when she was younger, her and Chrno are a great team... they have an unbreakable bond." He replied calmly

Rosettes room

Azamariea was sitting in Rosettes room waiting for her to return.

When she did Az bolted into her arms.

"Hey Az whats wrong?" Rosette asked

"Nothing I just needed a hug...I had a pretty weird day" she replied

A/N: that's all for now I know its short! But that's all for now

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	2. chapter2

A/n: Thanks for all your reviews! I' am really sorry about my grammar and stuff. I had like 5 minutes to type it up! This chapter will be better

"Az what do you mean a weird day? Rosette asked

"It was just weird...I had a lot of flash backs out of nowhere today! Mary and Claire think its just because I miss my group" She replied

"Oh...Az do you think that I'm a screw up?" Asked Rosette

"NO NOT AT ALL! Rosette you're not a screw up! You just make mistakes like everyone else dose. You are an awesome person...and you can't go wrong there." Said Azamariea

"Thanks Az, I guess I'm being to hard on my self." Rosette said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well don't be. Relax, it will help A LOT!" Azamariea said

Rosette smiled

"ROSETTE SISTER KATIE WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Yelled Claire

"I'm coming" she replied

_I didn't do anything bad...so why dose she want to see me?_ Thought Rosette

She turned the knob and stepped into the room.

"You wanted to see me Sister Katie?" Rosette said noticing that Remington was in the room.

"Rosette...I think that you and I need to talk" Began Sister Katie

"What is it?" She asked becoming a little nervous

"Its about Chrno...I think that we should all get to know him better. He seems like a nice demon and a trust worthy one at that. So can you help us?" Sister Katie asked

"Well if you want to know Chrno better why not sit down and talk with him. Chrno isn't really a demon Sister Katie...his heart is not black and his thought are not evil. He's really just like you and me." Rosette replied

"She is right Sister Katie... Chrno has not harmed anyone here" Said Remington

"Well I suppose I could do that but I don't want him to feel awkward." Sister Katie replied

"He wont" Rosette replied

"Ok well then tell him to meet me here at 6:00 P.M tomorrow" she replied

"Yes Sister...is there anything else I can help you with?" Rosette asked

"No thank you, that will be all" Sister Katie replied

A/N: Ok I know that was a boring chapter and I'm really sorry but I have some dance classes to go to! Thanks again for all the reviews. At the moment I can not E-mail anyone back...

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	3. chapter 3

"Rosette what did she say?" Asked Claire

"Not much she just wants to talk to Chrno tomorrow. She wants to get to know him better." Rosette said calmly

Just then Az and Chrno came up to Rosette. "Hey Rosette what did Sister Katie want?" Asked Chrno

"Yeah what did she want?" asked Azamariea

"Um...Chrno she wants you to meet her at six o'clock in her office." Rosette said still keeping her cool.

"WHAT WHY ME!? WHAT DID I DO?" Chrno said panicking

Rosette sighed and smacked him over the head.

"Chrno chill out she just wants to get to know you a little bit more!" Rosette said

"What why?" Asked Chrno

"I don't know she just does." Rosette said in a whisper "I'm going to go to my room if anyone needs me." She said as she ran to her room

"What's wrong with Rosette?" Asked Azamariea

"I don't know...but something's definitely up." Said Chrno

"She's been awfully quiet Chrno." Claire said

"She was in a really teary mood earlier." Chrno said

"She seemed fine when I talked to her." Said Azamariea

"Chrno you have got to talk to her" Said Claire

"Yeah I will, I'm going to give her a few minutes alone though." Chrno said

ROSETTES ROOM

Rosette sat on her bed looking at a photo album. '_We were so carefree back then. Chrno, Joshua and I were all perfectly happy. Joshua I will find you and when I do I promise I'll protect you. I'm sorry I didn't before. Aion will pay for what he has done!'_

Tears started falling from her eyes as she pulled out a notebook and a pen.

_The tears fall like rain and the minutes seem like hours_

_As I search for you. I couldn't protect you then but now I'm stronger, and faster_

_So you'll be safe and warm. The wind howls in the darkness of the night as I take an adventures flight I hope that's it blows me in your direction._

Hopefully my tears will be dried when I bring you home. My baby brother I love you so once I have you back I'll never let you go. I long to see your big blue eyes and that perfect smile. We'll do what ever you want to do as long as you come home...

Just before she got to the next line she heard someone knocking on the door.

She wiped her tears and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Who is it?" She asked

"Its me Chrno, Mind if I come in?" He asked

"Sorry come on in..." Rosette said

"Rosette is something bothering you?" Chrno asked

"No not at all why?" She asked

"Rosette some things wrong I know you. You have tear stains all over your face." Chrno said walking over and sitting on her bed.

"Chrno I'm fine!" Rosette said

"No your not, you were crying Rosette. When people cry some things wrong!" Chrno said

Rosette took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Chrno I just don't want to talk about it." Rosette said

"Please tell me." Chrno said lowering his voice

"Its about Joshua...that's all I'm saying right now k?" She said

"Ok but were gonna talk later ok?" He asked

"Ok." Rosette said


	4. chapter4

MARYS ROOM

Mary, Claire, and Anna were all sitting down on Mary's bed.

"Something is really bothering Rosette." Claire said

"Why what happened Claire?" Anna asked

"She talked to Sister Katie and then she came out told Chrno that Sister Katie wanted to see him tomorrow and then she whispered something and ran off crying!" Claire said

"I'm going to go talk to her." Said Mary standing up

"Mary Chrno is going to talk to her." Claire said trying to convince Mary to sit down

"I know but sometimes you need a little girl talk! So I'm going to go find Azamariea and we are going to talk to Rosette!" Mary said none of the girls tried to stop her they saw the determination in her eyes.

With that Mary left in search for Azamariea

OUTSIDE

Azamariea was sitting under a magnolia tree when she spotted Mary.

"MARY COME OVER HERE!" Azamariea yelled in a happy voice

"Hey Az! Listen I need your help!" Mary said in a relived voice

"What's wrong Mary?" Asked Azamariea

"Its Rosette Claire says she's not very happy and that Chrno would talk to her but...Sometimes you need to talk to a girl. I was thinking we could go talk to her." Mary said

"Rosette isn't very happy...I think your right Mary lets go." Azamariea said

They ran straight to Rosettes room.

Rosettes Room

"Rosette are you there?" Asked Mary through the door

"Yes, come on in." Rosette said

"Hey Rosette, what sup?" asked Mary

"Nothing much." Rosette said smiling

"Rosette something's wrong...please tell us." Azamariea said

Rosette sighed "I'm worried about Joshua...Aion probably beats him all the time." Rosette said worriedly

"Rosette don't think about that! You need to be positive." Mary said trying to get Rosette to smile

"Yeah Rosette! Don't think that." Azamariea joined in

"Aion will pay when I find him...He's gonna he was never born. No one messes with my little brother except me." Rosette said

"Rosette please cheer up...it will help." Mary said smiling

"Rosette we miss your smile." Said Azamariea

Rosette laughed, "I'll try." Rosette said

"C'mon Mary and Rosette were getting out of here...were gonna go for a ride." Said Azamariea

"What? No Sister Katie will kill us!" Protested Mary

"Az this is so unlike you are you feeling alright?" Rosette asked putting a hand on her forehead

"I'm fine! But Rosette needs to have some fun!" Azamariea said

"Well AZ I think I'm finally rubbing off on you." Rosette said smiling

"C'mon Mary it'll be fun!" Azamariea smiled

"Oh all right lets go!" Mary said

Car

"Ok Az tell me what way to go k." Rosette said

"Ok!"

After a couple of sharp turn made by Rosette they finally got to a lake.

Azamariea and Rosette jumped right into it. "COME ON MARY! ITS FUN!" Yelled Rosette.

"I'm coming." Mary said as she jumped in.

They spent the rest of the night playing in the water.

"Ok girls we should head back before Sister Katie has a heart attack." Rosette said as the sun was setting.

"OK!" Mary and Azamariea yelled in unison

SISTER KATIEA OFFICE

"ROSETTE IS IN DEEP TROUBLE THIS TIME! SHE CAN'T JUST TAKE MARY AND AZAMARIEA OUT WITH OUT TELLING ANYONE!" Yelled Sister Katie

"Sister Katie Rosette looked pressured before maybe she and the other two girls needed to have some fun." Protested Father Remington.

"Remington I'm sure this was her doing! It has to be! She's always getting into trouble!" Yelled Sister Katie.

"Sister Katie Rosette is a young girl who lost her parents and then her brother. She will not stop looking for Joshua. She misses him a lot more then you think...we have talked about him before. She needs to have some fun." Father Remington said keeping calm

Sister Katie sighed. "I know but she just worries me when she does these kind of things."

"Sister Katie Rosette will protect those girls with her life." Father Remington said

IN THE JEEP ON THE WAY HOME

The car started making odd noises and smoke was coming out of it.

"OH NO! THE CAR OVER HEATED!" Cried Rosette

"Its ok Rosette I'll fix it." Said Mary with a box of tools

"Wait let it go for a minute it might just need to cool down." Rosette said

"Rosette Christopher...You've grown up quite a lot." Said a male whisper

Rosette knew it was and hid the girls.

A/n: DUM DUM DUM! Ok tell me what you think


	5. chapter5

Rosette stopped dead in her tracks and hid the girls. "Aion...GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Rosette yelled. "Oh Rosette Christopher its been along time...Last time I saw you I was taking away your darling brother Joshua." Aion said in a sly voice

"Aion I swear if I find him with one scratch you will regret it, deeply." Rosette said getting more agitated by the second. "Rosette I can assure you that your baby brother is fine, but is sickness is getting worst." said Aion. "AION I SWEAR IF HE DIES BEFORE I SEE HIM YOUR HORNS WILL BE AS GOOD AS MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Screamed Rosette.

"Rosette you couldn't kill me if you tried! You wont even shoot me." Aion said laughing evily. Rosette pulled out her gun and aimed it at Aion. "You wanna bet jerk off?" Rosette said. "C'mon shoot me...unless your scared." Aion said. Just then Aion dissapered.

Rosette stopped and fell to the ground..._'Joshua I promise that I'll find and save you! I SWEAR IT!' _ Rosette screamed mentely. She went back into the car and it started right-up!

Not one word was spoken on the way home.

CONVENT

"WHO DOES ROSETTE THINK SHE IS! TAKING MARY, AND AZAMARIEA OUT WITH OUT ANY PERMISSION!" Yelled Sister Katie

"Sister Katie, maybe Rosette and the girls needed some fresh air." Remington said.

"I DONT CARE SHE SHOULD HAVE ASKED!" She yelled again.

"If she asked would you have said yes?" Remington asked

"Maybe!" Sister Katie said calming down.

"I think you should let her slide this time, she has had it so hard. I mean losing Joshua killed her inside. It still is, little by little Rosette is putting more guilt on her self for not being there when it happened." Remington said with some concern in his voice

Sister Katie sighed "I know, and I know I'm hard on her but its only because I worry about her so much." Said Sister Katie

"Maybe we should just let her go this time." Reminton said again

"Fine. But only this once." Sister Katie said

A/n: Ok I know its not much of a chapter but hey I updated! I'm sorry for any grammar errors.

...AnImEdReAmErS45...


	6. chaptah6

When the girls got back they all went to Rosettes room. Rosette still hadn't said a word since they got out of the car and when they asked her a question she just nodded. Niether Mary or Azamariea knew what to do.

It seemed like forever when they finally got to Rosettes room.

Rosette still looked a little shaken.

Rosette just sat there and nodded, she obviously was lost in her own train of thought.

"Rosette please say something! You haven't said a word since we got in the car to come back." Azamariea said in a very worried tone

"Az, he took joshua away from me. Joshua is sick and I'm not there helping him! This is all my fault, I should have been there to save him!" Rosette said slamming her fist into her bed.

"Rosette its not your fault. If you would have been there Joshua could have hurt you just like all those other people at the orphange." Azamariea said trying to help her distressed friend.

"Az it wasn't his fault! Aion made him do it! I know my brother and he would have never have done that if it were really him! Those were our friends!" Yelled Rosette with tears forming in her eyes. "Joshua was pure hearted and always looking on the brighter side, always helping others. Despite of how sick he was." Rosette said wiping away the few tears that escaped her eyes.

"Oh Rosette, we'll find him and we'll beat the big,stupid,werid, mean devil man! Said Mary trying to cheerup Rosette

Rosette and Azamariea instantly burst out with laughter. When they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Rosette wiping away the few traces of tears that were visible on her face

"Its Sister Katie, may I come in?" She asked

"Sure." Said Rosette

Sister Katie walked into the room with a very serious look on her face.

"Hello girls, I need to talk to Rosette privately for a minute. Could you please exscuse us?" Sister Katie said her face not changing a bit

"Um sure!" Said Mary taking Azamariea by the wirst and pulling her out of the room.

Sister Katie closed the door as the two girls left.

"Rosette I think you and I need to talk." She said sitting on the bed with Rosette

"What is it Sister?" Rosette asked

"Rosette I know you took the girls out today, I understand that you girls may need some air but you didn't tell anyone. You didn't even ask me or Remington." Rosette looked away for a minute remembering that she had ran into Aion. "I know who you ran into also, don't ask me how I just know." Sister Katie said

"Hes sick, Joshua is sick Sister. I have no way of finding him or anyway of even getting to him." Rosette said quietly

"Rosette, you know that we'll help you find him right?" Sister Katie asked

"Yes, but if I would have been at the orphange I could have saved him and he wouldn't be in this mess. When I saw Joshua that night it killed me! I remember just looking around and seeing all the chaos and I remember everything about that night and even when and if I find him I'll always have that memory in my mind." Rosette said meekly

"Rosette I can't imagine how hard all of this is for you but you can't blame your self for what happened. Whats in the past is in the past now you can only worrie about the road a head of you." Sister Katie said

"Thank you Sister." Rosette said smiling

"Your welcome, by the way Rosette Chrno was looking for you." Sister Katie said as she left the room

A/N: I know its short I'm really really really sorry! I swear I'll try to make the next one longer!

...AnImEdReAmErS45...


	7. chapter7

'_Why would Chrno be "looking" for me? He might have gotten worried that I was missing but he knows I wouldn't just leave him here with out saying anything.' _ Rosette thought to her self as she walked out into the gardens.

She saw Chrno sleeping under a tree and decided to wake him up.

"Chrno wakeup." Rosette said taking him by the shoulders and shaking him lightly

When he didn't move she got down on her knees and shook him again.

"Chrno wake up!" Rosette said again

Immediately his eyes shot open and he grabbed her and kissed her with out even thinking. This took rosette back, especially when he fell right back asleep after what had happened. Rosette giggled a bit and the scooted over by his side and fell asleep on his shoulder and fell asleep.

When Azamariea and Mary were walking out into the gardens that night they spotted Rosette and Chrno. "Lets go wake them up. I don't think Rosette would be pleased to wake up in the morning and be outside." Said Azamariea

"I think your right!" Mary said in agreement

"Chrno wake up." Azamariea said tapping his shoulders

Chrno eyes opened slowly and he saw that it was dark.

"Hey Az." Chrno said

"Hey how long have u been out here?" Azamariea asked

"I guess about 4 hours, I was waiting for Rosette but it looks like she found me." Chrno said looking over and seeing Rosette sleeping and Mary trying to wake her up

"Mary its ok just let her sleep she had a rough day." Chrno said

"Ok but she wont be happy when she wakes up out here." Mary said stepping backwards

Chrno laughed a bit before speaking "Don't worry I'll take her in later I promise." Chrno said smiling

"Ok!" The girls said in unison before they walked off.

'_I guess I better take her in before I fall asleep again'_ Chrno thought to him self before picking her up in a baby style

When they got to he room he laid her softly on her bed. He stopped and looked at her face. "Good night Rosette Christopher." He said as he left the room.

With that everyone went to sleep

A/n: Hey guys I'm back!!!!!!! Sorry for the short chapter but its all I can do right now!

AnImEdReAmErS45


End file.
